Little Pieces of the Nothings That Fall
by wildestoftales
Summary: She slipped her hand through his hair, before it went to stroke the back of his neck. She rested her forehead against his, as she found herself answering his question, quietly, but confidently nonetheless. BL


**.Summary:She slipped her hand through his hair, before it went to stroke the back of his neck. She rested her forehead against his, as she found herself answering his question, quietly, but confidently nonetheless... B/L **

**Authors note:** This was originally going to be an entry to this weeks challenge on another board, but as it got finished, I saw that it didn't really fit the standards! So, the idea for the outline of this oneshot is by whoever made up this weeks challenge, other than that, the rest is me! I have used some of the lyrics from Goo Goo Dolls slide. A huge thanks to Forbidden Sylence for beta'ing this, and all the girls in the B/L thread at onetreehillwriters911 for just simply being you! You guys are awesome!

So, please read and review!

**Little Pieces of the Nothing That Fall**

_Could you whisper in my ear _

_The things you wanna feel _

_I'd give ya' anything _

_To feel it coming _

His head was banging, and his heart skipped a beat. It was a combination that sent him through a myriad of emotions, and a pang of guilt flashing through him. He could've lost her again, and in the process, lost himself. He didn't want that, as of now, he knew where his place was in this world.

It was with her.

He stretched his lean body in the bed, and his arm hit a small figure beside him. His eyes fluttered open, and his cold eyes immediately warmed as he laid his eyes on her. Her hair was spread across his pillow; auburn colored with a hint of lighter highlights. He loved the scent of her hair the most. It was different from each time he smelled it. Unpredictable, just like her.

Her eyes were hid behind her tightly closed eyelids, and her forehead was turned into a frown. He knew what she was thinking of; him. He had managed to hurt her again the previous day at Nathan and Haley's wedding. He hadn't meant to break his promise of never hurting her again, but he had.

He hated himself for it.

_Do you wake up on your own_

_and wonder where you are _

_and if it's all your fault _

He reached out his hand, and lightly touched her frown, smoothing it out. He softly caressed her creamy cheek, before his hand lingered on her soft, pink lips. His eyes watered slightly at the sight of her. He knew it was dumb, and a little gay, but he couldn't help it. She was beautiful.

He reluctantly pulled away the blanket that was covering them both, and made his way out of the room. He tiptoed through the hall. He knew the floor made noise in certain places, and he didn't want to wake the girl in his room. He had a feeling that she hadn't slept much in the past few days. Although this probably wasn't a peaceful sleep, at least it was some sleep.

He peered to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. He opened the carton of eggs, and took out three. He then searched the cupboards for some clean plates, and two glasses. He whipped the eggs together, before throwing them in the pan. He was cooking her breakfast, as a way of gently coming up to the topic of his desires. He wanted to straighten things out, or at least try.

He put it all on a serving board, with a mug of water as drinks, and made his way back to his room. He could see her shift in his bed, and her eyes slowly opening. She squinted at the sight of the bright lights that hit her face. His face was drenched in concern as the light hit the dark, purple rings under her eyes. He saw her furrow her brows at him, and quickly shot her a tense smile, that immediately deepened at the sight of the dimples in her cheeks he loved so much.

_I want to wake up where you are _

_I won't say anything at all _

"Hey sleeping beauty," he said softly, before placing the trade on his desk. He climbed up in bed, and placed a feathery like kiss on her cheek.

"Sleep well?" He asked concerned. He could still see the traces of tears on her cheeks from when she had cried herself to sleep in his arms the previous night. He wanted so badly to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that they would definitely find their way back to each other again. But he didn't want to lie to her, in case they were both so badly screwed up that it was impossible to go back to how things were.

"So and so," she said to answer his question. She pushed herself up and rested her head against the headboard, and pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"How was your night?" She asked, covering his hand with hers, absently stroking it with her thumb.

"It was good! It was nice to have you in my arms again," he answered, before softly kissing the top of her head. She slowly nodded her head,

"I know. It was nice to be in your arms again," she whispered.

"So, I made you something!" Lucas said proudly, trying to make his voice sound cheery to lighten up the mood.

"You have? What Luke?" Her face lit up at this, and a small smile crept across her face.

"I made you breakfast. Scrambled eggs, and slightly burned toast, just the way you like it." He went to get the trade, and gently placed it in front of her on the bed.

"Thank you, I'm starving," she said, before grabbing the fork and started digging in. Lucas watched her, clearly amused.

"What?" She asked with her mouth full.

"What?" He replied. His eyes were filled with admiration as he was watching her.

"You're staring," she said between swallowing the food, and adding another mouthful.

"It's hard not to." He chuckled, and leaned back to rest his head against the headboard. He reached out his hand and started stroking her back. His gentle touch sent shivers down her spine, and for one second, she forgot. She forgot about herself and her shattered heart, and him and his broken soul. For a split second, time stood still; their hearts were beating in sync, their breaths were echoing throughout the room. She wanted his hands to roam her body, his lips nibbling her skin, and him inside her. But most of all, she wanted his heart.

"I love you too," her voice spoke confidently, but her eyes were locked on the food placed in front of her.

"What? I didn't say anything," he was confused, but a smile was still tugging at his lips at the thought of hearing those powerful three words again.

"I know, but you wrote it. On my back?" She looked back at him, and flashed him her dimple smile. Suddenly, her dimpled smile went away as fast at it came, and her eyes filled with sadness. She returned to the food Lucas had made her, and took another bite. It didn't taste as good anymore, so she pushed the plate away, and leaned back into Lucas' embrace.

"I love you too," she repeated, "but sometimes I don't think that's enough." Her voice was soft, whispering, almost not audible.

"It should be," Lucas answered her, tilting her face up.

"Yes, but I don't think it's enough with us. Not while there's someone else you love too" She didn't need to say who. They both knew. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, her hands were shaking in her lap.

"Yes, I love her." Brooke shot her head up at this, and a tear escaped her eye. She furiously wiped it away, and began to pull away from his embrace.

"But I am completely in love with you," he continued. He grabbed her shaking hands, and kissed the top of them both.

"How can I not? You're my pretty girl," he whispered the last part, before softly placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

_Oh, May _

_Put your arms around me _

_What you feel is what you are _

_and what you are is beautiful _

He moved his lips to her forehead, and then to her hair. He breathed in the scent of it, before he let his fingers run through it. He stopped as he reached the midriff of her back, gently touching the exposed skin.

"Lucas, stay away from my hair. I haven't showered yet, I look awful," she playfully swatted his arm, and a smile spread through her tears. He caressed her cheek, and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Well, I think you look beautiful!"

"That's such a lame thing to say! But thank you!" Lucas laughed at her comment, and let go of her cheek. Brooke smirked back at him, as they both lay back down.

"Actually, I got you something too," Brooke said. A frown appeared on Lucas' face, as she reached over to her purse, and pulled out a bracelet.

"Hand," she demanded, while she settled herself in front of him. He sat up and gave her his hand, the frown still on his face.

"A bracelet?" He asked, while twisting it around his wrist after she had put it on.

"It's not just any bracelet, it's a friendship bracelet," she answered, while nervously touching the hem of her tank top. She was nervous that he didn't like it, because she had put a lot of thought into this gift. Dismissing this gift would be like dismissing a part of her heart she often kept to herself, but was now willing to let him be a part of too.

"I was going to give it to you the day you came back from your trip, but it just wasn't the right time, and it hasn't been since."

"I was hoping we were more than friends," he said, the confusion was evident on his face, and his mind was racing. Was this a way of gently breaking up with him?

"We are," she said looking down on her lap. He sighed in relief, and fixed his gaze on the ceiling.

"But," she continued. His gaze shot back at her, the tears she desperately wanted to keep inside was once again glistening in her eyes. "It's just that I've been with my share of guys, but you're the only one that's been my friend," she finished quietly. She fanned at her eyes, and looked away.

"God, I'm such a baby." She laughed through her tears, trying to ease up the mood.

"No you're not. You've just been through a lot." Lucas answered quietly. She just nodded in response, her eyes still not meeting his.

"I love the gift, thank you." He leaned in to her, and placed a kiss on her lips. He broke free, and kissed her earlobe, before whispering sweet nothings in her ear, although this nothing was definitely something. He pulled back and watched as she took in what he said.

"You're not serious?" She asked, steadily locking her eyes with his.

"I am." He tried to sound like he was confident, but he wasn't really sure if he believed it himself. They had a lot to work through, but he couldn't imagine living his life without her. Maybe it was this town that held too much of their past, that made it almost impossible to move forward. Maybe he was an ass, and she was the angel trying to lead him to the right path. Maybe this was the girl he was supposed to save from all the hardships in the world.

Maybe she was the one.

"I don't know what to say." She replied, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Just say yes," he breathed, before placing his lips on her. His fingers broke free from hers, as he placed them on her back, gently pulling her closer to him. She felt herself give in to his embrace, and relaxed against his lips. She slipped her hand through his hair, before it went to stroke the back of his neck. She rested her forehead against his, as she found herself answering his question, quietly, but confidently nonetheless.

"Okay..."

_Oh, May _

_Do you want to get married? _

_Or run away..._


End file.
